Glitch
by MintMojo
Summary: I had no heart, no soul, no mind. A programmed machine, emotionally blind. I was created with one thought in your head. That I would be the perfectly copied human being. [NaruSasu]
1. I

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Teknologi robotika telah berkembang pesat di masa ini. Prediksi sulitnya membedakan antara manusia dan mesin telah menjadi kenyataan. beragam robot canggih telah di produksi untuk membantu dalam keseharian manusia. Para ilmuwan pun tak henti bersaing menelurkan konsep-konsep mengagumkan milik mereka untuk robot canggih yang akan lalu lalang di masa ini walaupun beberapa ilmuwan lainnya juga telah memperingatkan, ketika perbedaan antara manusia dan robot tambah sempit, masyarakat dihadapkan pada masalah etis dan hukum yang belum bisa terbayangkan.<p>

FMIS Corp, Perusahaan Swasta yang didirikan oleh sekeluarga ilmuwan jenius berdarah Uchiha ini adalah pusat teknologi robot nomor satu di dunia. Entah sudah berapa banyak pundi-pundi uang yang telah mereka kumpulkan setelah Robot pabrikan milik mereka digunakan oleh hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi selama berta%hun-tahun.

Hampir seluruh ilmuwan di dunia berharap bisa tergabung ke dalam perusahaan nomer satu itu. Tetapi tidak mudah untuk bergabung dengan FMIS Corp. Mereka hanya memilih ilmuwan-ilmuwan berbakat yang mampu melewati seluruh test dengan hasil nilai sempurna.

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>

**Glitch**

**•**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari FMIS Corp CEO Uchiha Fugaku. baru-bari ini kembali menggemparkan seluruh mass media dengan kreasi Humanoid terbaru miliknya. Sukses dengan Humanoid seri pertama dan kedua buatannya sepertinya tidak membuat pria berusia 22 tahun ini cukup puas. Kali ini ia menambahkan sedikit fitur terbaru yang membuat Humanoid miliknya bisa dikatakan sudah hampir 99% sempurna dan menyerupai manusia.<p>

Di minggu pagi ini seluruh reporter, wartawan, dan jurnalist telah terlihat berkumpul dan memenuhi lahan kosong di sekitar FMIS Corp. Mereka menunggu sang anak bungsu yaitu Uchiha Sasuke untuk segera menggelar press conference tentang Humanoid seri miliknya yang terbaru.

Figurnya yang mampu menghipnotis para wanita tak terkecuali juga pria memang sangat jarang terlihat di mass media, dan itu menjadikan semua orang selalu menunggu-nunggu kehadirannya.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya pria dengan jas lab berwarna putih yang ia kenakan kepada pria berwajah kaku disebelahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai rapih membingkai wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hn..." Sahutnya pelan sebelum melangkah kearah pintu diikuti oleh pria berambut panjang disebelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok wanita berambut pink melambaikan tangannya dan melompat-lompat dari balik dinding kaca bertirai yang memisahkan ruangan mereka.

"Sasuke-Sama! Neji-san! Semangat!" Teriaknya semangat walaupun kedua sosok pria tampan itu tidak lagi terlihat olehnya.

Sesosok pria berambut mirip nanas yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya diatas kursi kerja merasa terusik dengan suara tinggi khas wanita di sebelahnya. Kantung matanya yang menghitam membuat wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan.

"Sakura pelankan suaramu..." Ujarnya kesal. Namun wanita bernama Sakura yang berstatus sebagai partner kerjanya di FMIS Corp tetap mengacuhkannya. Kesal, ia mengambil sebuah baut kecil dari atas meja dan melemparkannya tepat kearah dahi sang gadis.

"Shika hentikan. Itu tidak lucu!" Protesnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat ini!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Ck, Aku memang tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin tidur..." Pria bernama Shikamaru ini menutup kedua telinganya dan menguap lebar. Kedua matanya mulai memerah, tidak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka lebih lama.

"Tidur, tidur, dan tidur..." Sakura berdecak dan melangkah mendekat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kau melakukan hal lain selain tertidur..." Cibirnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Aku memang membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih lama. Terima kasih kepada seorang wanita partner kerjaku berusia 20 tahun berambut pink yang tidak pernah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga aku harus tinggal lebih lama di dalam lab hingga pukul 2 malam setiap harinya..."

Sakura menelan ludah, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia tentu tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. "Hahaha..." Ia pura-pura tertawa menutupi malunya seraya mendekat perlahan kearah sang pria. "Maafkan aku, ada sesuatu yang sedang kukerjakan akhir-akhir ini..." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa...?"

Sakura menunjuk kearah pintu besi berwarna putih dan menjawab dengan nada ragu. "uhh, ada di lab..."

"Lab?" Ulang Shikamaru. "Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat hal aneh didalam lab..."

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihat, aku menyembunyikannya di tempat rahasia..." Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru, "kau mau melihatnya? Aku bisa menunjukannya padamu..." Ia tersenyum menunggu pria disampingnya untuk berkata 'ya' sebelum menuju kearah pintu berwarna putih yang menyambungkan ruang kerja dengan laboratorium pribadi milik mereka berdua yang disediakan oleh FMIS Corp.

Ketika memasuki ruangan putih yang didominasi oleh lemari kaca berisikan beberapa lembar plastik sintetis berwarna creme dan beberapa cairan berwarna-warni lainnya. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menarik lengan Shikamaru kearah tumpukan besi yang berada tepat di samping komputer kerja miliknya yang kini tengah menampilkan bagian atas tubuh Humanoid seri ketiga milik Sasuke dalam bentuk 3D.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka jika selama ini aku menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam tumpukan besi tidak terpakai ini..." Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menyingkirkan semua lempeng besi yang menutupi sebuah bagan besi lainnya.

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menunggu Sakura untuk segera menunjukan hal yang membuatnya harus bekerja hingga pukul 2 malam. Sejujurnya ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia melewati tumpukan besi tidak terpakai tanpa menyadari ada hal yang ganjil sedikitpun.

"Taadaa!"

Teriak Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah mengangkat tumpukan besi terakhir. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia berbalik dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Mata Shikamaru mebelalak lebar menatap bongkah besi yang terbentuk menyerupai tubuh manusia di hadapannya. beberapa bagian di tubuhnya terlihat tidak terbuat dari besi yang sama. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sudah sedikit usang dan berkarat.

"Humanoid...?"

"Humanoid...!" Ulang Sakura dengan bangga, tidak peduli dengan air muka sang partner yang kini berubah.

"Kau...?"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk cepat.

Shikamaru meletakan telapak tangan di dahinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan helaan napas berat. "Jadi selama ini kau membuat Humanoid?" Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau mengabaikan seluruh pekerjaanmu sebagai Outer hanya untuk membuat Humanoid?"

"Sakura, kita bekerja tidak sebagai pembuat Humanoid, tetapi Outer. Kau dan aku adalah ilmuwan yang mendesign dan menyempurnakan seluruh detail tubuh Humanoid dengan kulit dan rambut agar mereka terlihat sempurna layaknya manusia biasa, itulah pekerjaan kita..." terdengar nada kecewa dari suaranya.

Sakura berdecak dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan. "Sepertinya kau salah sangka Shika, Humanoid ini sebenarnya bukan milikku. Tetapi milik Sasuke-Sama..." Senyuman tipis perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Setiap kali Sasuke-Sama gagal dalam percobaanya. Robot-robot ini akan dibuang untuk di lebur, aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh hasil kerja keras Sasuke-Sama hancur begitu saja..." Sakura menarik napas pelan dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru. "Karena itu secara mengendap-ngendap akan pergi ketempat pembuangan untuk mengambil beberapa bagian yang masih berfungsi sempurna dan menyatukannya kembali..." Ujarnya pelan seraya menyapukan jemarinya diatas serpih karat membersihkan bagian atas tubuh Humanoid.

Shikamaru menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Haa..." Kini ia tahu mengapa seluruh bagian Humanoid disampingnya terlihat terbuat dari beberapa besi yang berbeda. Sambil menepuk pahanya ia bangkit dan mendekat kearah Humanoid. "Kau sudah lama melakukan ini?" Sepasang matanya menatap seluruh bagian Humanoid dari atas hingga bawah. Sejujurnya ia merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Sakura menyatukan seluruh bagan besi, tetapi tidak di pungkiri juga ia masih merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, tidak lama setelah seri pertama di luncurkan..."

"Jadi seluruh bagian Humanoid ini terbuat dari seluruh seri pertama, kedua, dan ketiga yang gagal?"

Sakura mengangguk dan merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berwarna silver menghiasi seluruh sisinya. Sepasang bola berbentuk seperti kelereng berwarna biru sapphire ia pamerkan kepada pria di hadapannya.

Sesaat Shikamaru bisa merasakan kedua pupil matanya seakan tidak ingin berpaling dari kedua kelereng itu. Ya, ia terpesona oleh benda yang ada di dalam telapak tangan sang Haruno.

"Ini adalah mata sintetis yang jatuh dari dalam tas Sasuke-Sama ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya didalam lift. Dan itu terjadi di hari pertamaku bekerja disini..." Kedua iris hijaunya menatap lembut benda di dalam telapak tangannya. "Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengembalikannya, tetapi aku sangat malu untuk bertatapan dengan pria setampan Sasuke-Sama..." Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi malu. Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas melihat tingkah Wanita disebelahnya.

"Kau menyukainya, karena itu kau melakukan hal ini..." Dengan santai Shikamaru menyimpulkan seluruh perkataan Sakura selagi membersihkan serpihan karat yang menempel di tubuh Humanoid.

"A-Apa?!" Sahut Sakura tidak terima. "A-aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-Sama..." Tepisnya jauh-jauh dengan wajah memerah "Aku hanya mengaguminya saja, aku sadar jika aku bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuknya. L-lagipula aku sudah menyukai orang lain..." Lanjutnya lagi berbisik.

"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh kaget. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku sebelumnya jika kau menyukai seseorang?"

Dengan salah tingkah Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Apa urusanmu? Kau tidak perlu tahu..." Ia berbalik dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi eberapa macam peralatan lab dari dalam lemari. "Sudahlah, lebih baik jika kita hentikan omong kosong ini dan bantu aku menginstall kedua mata cantik Humanoid ini..." Ujar Sakura menyerahkan kotak yang berada di tangannya kepada Shikamaru.

Dengan helaan napas berat Shikamaru terpaksa menuruti permintaan partner kerja wanitanya.

"Setelah kedua matanya terpasang, aku akan menyerahkan Humanoid ini kepada Sasuke-Sama. Apakah menurutmu dia memiliki waktu senggang...?" Ucap Sakura disamping Shikamaru yang kini sedang membuka bagian kepala sang Humanoid.

"Kau akan menyerahkan robot usang ini? Hahaha sangat konyol Sakura, aku bertaruh Sasuke akan segera membuangnya setelah melihat kondisi robot ini..." Ejek Shikamaru.

"Kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mata sintetis miliknya dan meminta maaf setelah sekian lama..."

Shikamaru terkekeh geli seraya mengencangkan baut yang berada di pelipis kanan setelah memasang sepasang mata sang Humanoid. "Sasuke membuat Humanoid seri terbaru yang bahkan bisa merasakan cinta dan menangis layaknya manusia. Dan kau sangat percaya diri dengan robot rongsokmu?"

"Shikamaru diamlah, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Seluruh bagian Humanoid ini berasal dari jerih payahnya, aku yakin Sasuke-Sama tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu..." Sahut Sakura dalam nada datar merasa sedikit terhina dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan menaikan kedua alisnya. "Baiklah, kau menang... Maafkan aku..." Ia menangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jemari lincahnya berhenti mengetik ketika sudut matanya menangkap kenop pintu ruangan kerjanya berputar.

"Aku membawakan makan siangmu Sasuke..."

Sesosok pria berambut panjang dengan jas laboratorium berwarna putih melangkah menghampirinya. "Kau pasti lelah setelah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan wartawan..." Ia meletakan kotak bento dan cup kopi keatas meja.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke datar ketika pria bernama Hyuuga Neji yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya dan juga partner kerjanya duduk diatas sofa.

Neji mengangguk santai. "Kau tidak lelah? Humanoid seri terbarumu baru saja rilis, dan kini kau kembali berkutit dengan formula-formula itu. Humanoid macam apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Neji menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya dan menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa. Menghadiri Press Conference bersama sang Uchiha bukanlah hal favoritnya. Teriakan para wanita terdengar lebih mendominasi ruangan di setiap Sasuke membuka mulutnya dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh wartawan atau jurnalis. Kegiatan yang menyita waktunya selama 45 menit itu lebih cocok di katakan sebagai 'mini concert' daripada Press Conference.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan kembali menatap layar monitor bersama formula-formula kesayangannya.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Neji jika pria disampingnya terlihat seperti salah satu Humanoid buatannya jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan formula-formula yang menghiasi layar komputernya. Terdiam kaku, tidak berbicara, tidak makan ataupun minum. Hanya duduk disana dan menatap layar monitornya.

**TOK...TOK...TOK.**

Neji melirik kearah pintu, niatnya untuk beristirahat kini telah sirna. Dengan setengah hati ia bangkit dari atas sofa menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan..." Sahutnya datar kepada seorang wanita di balik pintu sebelum berbalik dan mendekati Sasuke. "Sakura dan Shikamaru ingin bertemu denganmu..." Ucapnya menyampaikan pesan.

"Aku seda–"

"Mungkin mereka ingin berbicara mengenai Humanoid seri tebarumu, atau mungkin mereka ingin memberi ucapan selamat..." Potong Neji mulai sedikit kesal. "Tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

Cukup lama sang Hyuuga menunggu Sasuke bereaksi. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya hampir menutup perlahan.

"Hn..."

Dengan menghembuskan napas ia membuka pintu. Mempersilahkan kedua sosok yang telah menunggu cukup lama berdiri didepan pintu. "..." Terkadang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bertahan memiliki sahabat semacam Sasuke, mungkin itu karena kedua orang tua mereka berteman baik dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil.

"Terima kasih Neji-San..." Ucap Sakura malu-malu seraya membantu Shikamaru mendorong Humanoid yang ia dudukan diatas kursi dan ditutupi kain putih.

"Anytime..." Sahut Neji seraya kembali keatas sofanya.

Semakin dekat Sakura melangkah kearah Sasuke, semakin cepat juga jantungnya berdegup. Beberapa bayangan negatif mulai memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Dari respon baik yang diberikan Sasuke, sampai respon buruk yang akan ia terima.

"Rasanya aku mau mati saja..." Bisik Sakura sangat pelan.

Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan bergumam malas. "Hadapilah kenyataannya, walaupun itu baik atau buruk..."

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika roda kursinya berhenti berputar dihadapan sang Uchiha.

"U-uh... S-Sasuke-Sama..." Tatapan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam membuat nyalinya kembali ciut. Merasa tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ia menyikut pria di sampingnya.

Neji yang melihat dari arah sofa hanya mampu tersenyum dan menahan tawanya.

Merasa tidak tega melihat sang Haruno, dengan terpaksa Shikamaru menyalonkan dirinya sebagai 'pahlawan' yang akan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke-San, aku dan Sakura ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu atas kesuksesan yang kembali kau raih untuk Humanoid seri terbaru milikmu..." Shikamaru dan Sakura secara bersamaan membungkuk hormat sebelum menoleh kearah kain putih di sampingnya. "Dan Sakura ingin memberikan ini untukmu..." Ia menarik kain putih itu tanpa ragu, memamerkan sebuah Humanoid kepada pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dalam posisi yang sama. Hanya sepasang matanya yang berinteraksi menatap lurus kearah Humanoid tidak bernyawa di hadapannya. Lain dengan Neji yang kini sedikit memberikan perhatiannya dari arah sofa.

"A-ano sa, Sasuke-Sama..." Dengan suara bergetar Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah projectnya. Ia tidak bisa membebankan ini semua kepada Shikamaru.

"Di hari pertamaku bekerja disini, a-aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganmu di dalam lift..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya malu. "D-dan kau menjatuhkan ini dari dalam tas mu..." Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menekan push button switch yang berada di belakang telinga sang Humanoid.

Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata sang Humanoid terbuka, memamerkan kedua pupil sapphirenya.

Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas sang Uchiha yang kini memasang air muka shock dan kaget, kedua alisnya berkerut bingung.

"A-aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan benda milikmu ini, k-karena itu selama 4 tahun terakhir, secara diam-diam setiap malam, aku mengambil salah satu bagian dari seluruh Humanoid gagal buatanmu di tempat peleburan dan menyatukannya kembali. A-aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku dan tidak akan tertarik dengan robot usang ini, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku benar-benar menyesal dan merasa sangat bersalah..." Ia membungkuk dihadapan sang Uchiha. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-Sama..."

Tanpa merespon Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah mendekati sang Humanoid, menatap sendu kearah sepasang mata sapphire sintetis yang terinstall dibalik kelopak matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat benda ini?

Benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Selama ini, kukira aku telah menghilangkannya..." Sahut Sasuke datar. Namun terdengar nada lega dari balik perkataannya.

Dari arah sofa, Neji hanya terdiam dan menonton dengan seksama.

"Sudah cukup lama aku mencari benda ini..." Lanjut Sasuke pelan sebelum menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "..." ia hanya terdiam mematung tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah tersenyum milik Sasuke.

Merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura, Shikamaru segera menarik lengan wanita berambut pink itu dan membungkuk sopan. "Maaf telah menganggu waktumu, aku dan Sakura akan kembali bekerja..." Ucapnya sopan sebelum berbalik dan menyeret Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke seakan terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya kearah pintu.

Neji tertawa dan memijat batang hidungnya. "Wanita aneh..." Ejeknya pelan seraya melangkah santai kearah Sasuke dengan tangan di saku celananya. "Jadi kau menemukannya kembali? Mata sintetis buatan anak jenius berusia 8 tahun bernama Uchiha Sasuke...?" Terdengar nada sedikit mengejek dari perkataannya.

"..."

"Atau bisa kukatakan sebagai, Jimat keberuntunganmu...?" Lanjut Neji sedikit mengejek. "Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir, Kau bisa membuatnya kembali dalam sekejap..."

Dengan mengabaikan ejekan Neji, Sasuke kembali menekan push button switch dan membuat sang Humanoid kembali menutup matanya. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengganti benda yang satu dengan yang lainnya..." Sahut Sasuke balik mengejek.

"Hey, apa kau sedang menyindirku tentang wanita saat ini?" Protes Neji sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Outer mampu melakukan hal ini..." Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda seperti pena berwarna silver dari dalam saku jasnya. Ujung benda kecil itu berputar 90° dan mengeluarkan cahaya laser berwarna biru terang ketika Sasuke menempelkannya ke tubuh sang Humanoid untuk membuka titanium yang menutupi bagian depan.

"Sepertinya ia melakukan ini karena merasa sangat bersalah padamu..." Dengan teliti Neji memperhatian satu persatu detail yang berada di tubuh Humanoid. "4 tahun, bukanlah waktu yang pendek, ditambah lagi seluruh Humanoid ini terbuat dari percobaan gagal milikmu. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang telah berkarat..."

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke melepas titanium dari tubuh sang Humanoid. Bayangan kabel berwarna warni yang terpasang kedalam mesin terpantul jelas di pupil onyxnya. "Mereka menggunakan seri pertama sebagai processor inti..."

"Seri pertama? Maksudmu N-1rt.. ?"

"Hn..."

"Seharusnya Outer tidak membuat robot..." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Robot ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum dan memanggil namamu..."

"Aku akan memperbaikinya..."

"Kau pasti bercanda..." Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"..." Tanpa menyahut perkataan Neji, Sasuke membawa Humanoid miliknya kearah laboratorium tempat dimana ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya disana.

"Ambil saja benda yang kau inginkan, install di robot terbarumu dan buang robot usang itu..." Teriak Neji ketika bayangan Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

ruangan luas serba putih itu hanya berisikan lempeng dan bongkah besi tidak terpakai diatas meja. lemari-lemari kaca berisi berbagai peralatan laboratorium, seperti kabel, prosessor canggih, dan beberapa chip berukuran besar hingga mikro tersusun rapih di sudut ruangan. alumunium, timah, baja, dan rangka manusia yang terbuat dari titanium juga tidak luput menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

"_**Need code or identity to access...**_"

Suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari alat pemadai terdengar ketika ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besi yang menghubungkan kedalam ruang rahasia yang terletak didalam lab miliknya.

**PIP...PIP...PIP...PIP.**

Jemarinya dengan lihai menekan beberapa tombol yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

**_"Confirm. Uchiha Sasuke recognized. Welcome..."_**

Pintu besi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan robot kucing berwarna hitam melenggak lenggok manis di tengah ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Layar monitor berukuran besar yang menampilkan urutan formula-formula beserta beberapa tabung kaca berwarna biru yang menyimpan robot Humanoid didalamnya terlihat lebih mendominasi ruangan ini.

Ya, disinilah tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh waktunya. Menuangkan kejeniusannya kedalam bentuk formula-formula yang menghiasi layar monitornya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke meletakan tubuh Humanoid miliknya keatas wadah silinder yang memproyeksikan gambar hologram 3D dari alat pemancar holografik.

"Hn..." Gumamnya pelan ketika alat canggih buatannya mulai memproyeksikan seluruh tubuh sang Humanoid dalam format hologram 3D dihadapannya. Dengan cara seperti ini, akan mempermudahkannya menemukan bagian mana saja yang harus di perbaiki.

_**"System Control Navigation Laser not detected. Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping not detected."**_

_**"Microprocessor Hardware too weak. Not detected."**_

_**"Sensing. Proximity Sensor. Speed and Direction Sensor. Thermistor Sensor. Line Follower Sensor. Not detected."**_

_**"Action. Effector and Actuator. Not detected."**_

_**"Brains and Brawn. Software and Program not synchronized. Not detected."**_

_**"Autonomy. Microcontroller. Not dete–"**_

**PIP**

Sasuke menekan push button switch dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Kedua pupil hitamnya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan. Hampir 80% bagian penting dari robot ini rusak dan tidak berfungsi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terkejut, karena memang seluruh bagian Humanoid ini terdiri dari beberapa bagian Humanoid cacat lainnya.

"Ambil saja benda yang kau inginkan, install di robot terbarumu dan buang robot usang itu..."

Perkataan Neji kembali terulang di pikirannya.

Haruskah ia memperbaiki robot usang ini? Atau membuangnya?

.

.

.

"Sakura..." Panggil Shikamaru dari arah lemari dengan membawa kotak berisikan sample beberapa bahan sintetis. "Seluruh persediaan hampir menipis. Sample 066 dan 087 bahkan sudah habis..."

Namun wanita berambut pink ini tidak menyahut. Ia hanya terdiam dengan kedua telapak tangan menopang wajahnya yang bersemu diatas meja laboratorium.

Dengan helaan napas berat Shikamaru meletakan kotak putih itu keatas meja. "Ck, merepotkan sekali..." Keluhnya. Shikamaru tahu, mengharapkan bantuan Sakura saat ini bukanlah ide yang baik, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mencampurkan serbuk berwarna putih kedalam tabung kaca yang sudah terdapat cairan berwarna kekuningan didalamnya.

"Menurutmu... Apakah Sasuke menyukainya?" Dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"..."

"Tetapi tampilan Humanoid itu bukankah sangat buruk?" Lanjut Sakura lagi dengan menekukan bibirnya.

"..."

Masih tidak ada respon dari Shikamaru yang kini tengah mencatat hasil percobaannya kedalam kertas.

"Shika!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dengan menggebrak meja, mengagetkan Shikamaru. Seluruh cairan didalam tabungnya tumpah membasahi meja, kertas catatannya, dan juga lantai.

"Sakura–" Geram Shikamaru. "Kau menghancurkan semuanya...!"

"Aku memiliki ide yang sangat bagus!" Tidak peduli dengan kekesalan sang Nara dengan santainya Sakura melangkah kearah komputer miliknya dan mengaccess tampilan Humanoid 3Dnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Sahut Shikamaru, tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hancur sudah semua kerja kerasnya hari ini hanya dengan teriakan seorang wanita.

"Dasar pemarah..." Gerutu Sakura seraya membuka tampilan design 3D didalam komputernya. "Shikamaru, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" Teriak Sakura manja dari arah komputer.

"Tidak..." Sahutnya cepat.

"Oh ayolah, hanya sekali ini saja dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi..." Pinta Sakura memelas.

Merasa tidak tega dengan partner kerjanya, dengan setengah hati Shikamaru meninggalkan percobannya yang sudah hancur lebur untuk membantu sang wanita berambut pink.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Bukankah kau berkata kita adalah Outer?" Dengan senyum lebar ia menunjuk kearah layar komputer miliknya.

"...Lalu?"

"Maukah kau membantuku membuat Outer untuk Humanoid milik Sasuke?" Dengan puppy-eyes miliknya ia berusaha membujuk Shikamaru.

"Untuk seri terbarunya? Bukankah kita sudah menyelesaikannya sejak lama? ada apa dengan otakmu?" Sahut Shikamaru kesal.

Dengan raut muka malas Sakura mengetik beberapa code diatas keyboardnya. "Tentu saja bukan untuk seri terbarunya, tetapi untuk Humanoid bermata biru itu..."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menolak permintaan sang partner. "Sasuke tidak meminta kita membuat Outer untuk robot usang itu Sakura, Mengapa kau sangat bersemangat? Kau saja belum tahu apakah Sasuke menyimpannya atau meleburnya..."

Sakura secara sengaja memamerkan raut wajah sedihnya. "Kau benar, mungkin hasil kerja kerasku selama 4 tahun akan dibuang begitu saja. Waktu yang telah ku habiskan sepertinya akan menjadi sia-sia, bahkan kau juga menanggapnya tidak penting..."

"Hey, a-apakah kau menangis?" Secara ragu-ragu Shikamaru membungkuk untuk melihat raut wajah partner wanitanya. Tetapi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya seakan tidak ingin dilihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Hey, Sakura..."

"..."

"Hahh... Baiklah-baiklah. aku akan membantumu..." Sahut Shikamaru menyerah, bagaimanapun juga sepertinya ia tidak bisa melihat raut sedih menghiasi wajah wanita berambut pink yang satu ini.

"Thanks Shika!" Teriak Sakura melompat dari atas kursi dan memeluk erat pria di sampingnya sebelum berlari kearah lemari kaca untuk mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan. "Aku tahu kau selalu bisa di andalkan..."

"Ck, merepotkan sekali..." Sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

"Menurutmu? Seperti apa bentuk tubuh yang cocok untuknya?" Dengan sangat antusias Sakura memilih beberapa pilihan bahan yang cocok untuk kulit sang Humanoid.

"Model? Kau bisa melihat beberapa tubuh model terkenal, kurasa Sasuke menyukai dada yang besar..." Jawab Shikamaru asal sedikit bergurau dengan menggerakan tangannya naik turun didepan dada.

Dengan tatapan aneh Sakura menoleh kearah sang Nara. "Humanoid itu pria, Shika..."

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya "Apa?" Tegasnya tidak percaya. "Humanoid itu bukan wanita?"

"Tidak..." Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Kau tidak melihatnya? Tidak ada lekukan tubuh atau besi yang mengembung di dadanya Shikamaru..."

"Kau memberi robot pria kepada seorang pria?"

"Uh– ya?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah? Sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil bagian hanya dari robot pria saja..." Lanjutnya lagi merasa sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja..." Sahut Shikamaru cepat.

"Baguslah..." Sakura menyahut dengan nada sarkastik. "Apakah kita bisa memulainya sekarang?"

"Aku akan mendetail tubuhnya kalau begitu..." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Shikamaru melangkah kearah komputernya.

"Bisakah kau membuat tubuhnya seperti pria-pria dalam film action?" Teriak Sakura kencang. "Tetapi tidak terlalu berotot, karena itu akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan..." Masih dengan kegiatannya memilih bahan yang tepat Sakura bersenandung lembut membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa Outer yang melapisi baja dan mesin itu.

Shikamaru terdiam dan berpikir cukup lama bentuk tubuh yang di inginkan oleh Sakura. "Bagaimana jika seperti actor 'A' dalam film 'X'...?" Usulnya.

"Sempurna..." Sahut Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sangat sempurna!" Teriaknya penuh kegembiraan. "Akan lebih mudah memberi detail setelah kau menyelesaikannya..."

"Baiklah..." Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat respon yang diberikan Sakura. "Satu tubuh seperti actor 'A' akan segera datang..." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menatap layar monitornya yang kini tengah menampilkan format dalam bentuk 3D.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang..."

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah sofa ketika ia keluar dari dalam lab.

"Robot usang itu tidak berfungsi sempurna?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"80% tidak..." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Neji tertawa dan kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Ambil saja benda yang kau inginkan dan buang saja robot usang itu..."

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke tidak peduli seraya mengambil beberapa benda dari atas dan juga laci mejanya sebelum kembali kedalam laboratorium.

"Dasar keras kepala..." Ujarnya pelan seraya bangkit dari atas sofa dan melangkah kearah pintu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana...?"

Wanita dan pria yang memiliki status sebagai partner kerja ini menatap bentuk 3D di layar monitor dengan teliti.

"Kau bisa tambahkan sedikit tingginya?" Sakura menunjuk kearah bagian pinggang dan turun ke kaki. "Dan juga buat pundaknya sedikit lebih bidang..."

"180cm kurang tinggi bagimu?" Shikamaru dengan cepat menghapus beberapa code di layar monitornya dan menggantinya dengan code yang baru. "183cm, dengan bahu lebih bidang. Kau puas sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, tambahkan sedikit otot di bagian lengan dan juga perutnya..." Sontak Sakura mencengkram pundak sang Nara sebelum kembali ke komputernya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan komputer milik Shikamaru. "Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu berlebihan..."

"Baiklah..." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Setelah ia mengganti seluruh design tubuh Humanoid didalam layar monitornya ia terdiam sesaat menatap dengan seksama. "Terlalu membosankan..." Ujarnya pelan. "Satu buah tato akan terlihat keren..." Dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya Shikamaru memilih salah satu tato yang ada didalam daftar list. Seluruh tato terlihat unik dan keren. Tetapi tidak ada satu tato yang telihat menarik di matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dari balik kaca yang membatasi komputer milik mereka.

"Memilih tato..."

"Hm, sebuah tato bukan ide yang buruk juga, kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Belum..."

Dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih Sakura mengintip dari balik kaca. "Hey tato itu terlihat keren..." Ucapnya menunjuk kearah tato berbentuk spiral dengan hiasan di sekelilingnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Uh-huh, letakan saja di perutnya..." Usul Sakura seraya kembali menatap layar komputernya.

"Baiklah..." Dengan ragu-ragu Shikamaru memasukan code tato tersebut kedalam bagian Humanoidnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah selesai..." Dilihatnya lagi seluruh pekerjaanya dengan teliti.

"Baguslah, hey menurutmu warna kulit apa yang cocok untuknya?" Dengan kerutan di alisnya Sakura menatap keempat sample tone yang berada dalam tabung-tabung kecil.

"Tan sepertinya akan terlihat bagus dengan tato diperutnya..."

"Kau benar! baiklah, aku akan memilih tan untuk warna kulitnya..." Sahut Sakura semangat. Dengan menekan tombol enter seluruh code miliknya terkirim kedalam komputer milik Shikamaru. Secara perlahan kulit berwarna tan terlihat melapisi seluruh design Outer tubuh sang Humanoid.

"Mhm~ Lihatlah, sexy sekali pria ini. tubuh idaman seluruh wanita dan kulit yang sangat eksotis..." Sakura menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tubuh tanpa kepala kau anggap sexy?" Shikamaru tertawa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya keatas punggung kursi. "Kau penggemar film horror?" Lanjutnya lagi menggoda.

"Oh– diam kau..." sahutnya kesal, namun kemudian wanita berambut pink ini terdiam dengan wajah shocknya. "Shika, kau melupakan sesuatu..." Ucapnya datar.

"Huh?"

"Sesuatu hal yang sangat penting bagi seluruh pria..."

Shikamaru sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sakura "Tidak." Tolaknya langsung. "Aku tidak ingin mendesign penis Sakura..." Dengan gelengan dikepalanya Shikamaru terlihat sangat tidak menyetujui ide wanita berambut pink yang satu ini.

"Oh, ayolah Shika, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu? Aku wanita, dan itu hal yang memalukan..." Dengan wajah malu-malu Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Aku pria? Bagaimana mungkin aku mendesign penis untuk pria lainnya?" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kau adalah Outer, dan kau adalah pria. Apa yang salah?" Ujar Sakura. "Ah–! Apakah kau gay? Karena itu kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"A-apa katamu?" Protes Shikamaru.

"Kau gay..." Ulangnya menggoda. "Memangnya apa yang salah jika kau gay? Cinta tidak mengenal gender..."

"Dengar Sakura, aku tidak gay. Dan baiklah aku akan mendesignnya." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Shikamaru berbalik menatap komputernya dan mulai kembali bekerja.

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini melihat respon yang diberikan pria di sebelahnya.

.

_Monday..._

_Tuesday..._

_Wednesday..._

_Thursday..._

_Friday..._

Tidak terasa 5 hari telah terlewati dengan cepat, sebagian besar project Outer milik mereka kini telah terpajang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Forming Process & Fusion Process memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama jika di bandingkan dengan mendesign. Kesalahan dalam memilih warna atau bentuk yang tidak sempurna membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru harus melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna.

"Ahh lelahnya..." Keluh Sakura seraya memijat bahu kirinya. "Bisakah kau melakukannya sendiri? Aku akan mendesign wajahnya..." Ia menoleh sesaat kearah jam yang mengantung di dinding. "Aku tidak menyangka sudah pukul 2 malam. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

Shikamaru menenggak cairan isotoniknya dan mengangguk. "Tentu, bagian ini hampir selesai. Tetapi apa kau yakin? Detail wajah tidak akan mudah..."

"Tidak apa, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya..." Sahut Sakura semangat dengan senyuman di bibirnya seraya melepas kacamatanya. "Lagipula aku sudah mencatat seluruh codenya kemarin malam..." Sahutnya dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Shikamaru seraya kembali mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang berada di hadapannya.

Dengan bersenandung lembut Sakura mengaccess komputer miliknya dan mulai mendesign, dengan santai ia memasukan beberapa code yang telah ia catat diatas kertas sebelumnya.

Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya ketika tampilan 3D di komputernya dengan perlahan membentuk wajah seorang pria.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura. "Shikamaru kau harus lihat ini!"

Shikamaru meletakan tabung digenggaman tangannya keatas meja dan melangkah menghampiri Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Shika! Lihatlah betapa tampannya pria ini!" Sakura mengipasi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Oh my god, kurasa aku akan menangis. Kerja kerasku selama 3 hari dengan waktu tidur sedikit tidak sia-sia, dan terbayar sempurna..."

"Huh?" Sepasang matanya menatap wajah berbentuk 3D di layar monitor milik Sakura memperhatikan detail demi detail yang telah di buat wanita berambut pink ini.

"Tidak buruk..." Bohong Shikamaru. Wajah, Dahi, Mata, Telinga, Hidung, Bibir, dan Gigi, semuanya terlihat sempurna dan proposional. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, wajah pria didalam layar monitor milik Sakura memanglah terlihat sangat tampan dan sempurna.

"Kau buta?! Pria ini sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat serasi untuk Sasuke-Sama! Ah– aku benar-benar ingin menangis..." Dengan semangat Sakura memasukan code perintah kedalam layar monitornya. "Lihatlah ketika pria ini tersenyum! Senyumannya bahkan mampu membuatku berdebar...!"

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Tunggu dulu, Serasi? Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ah itu..." Wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit memucat. "M-maksudku! Pria setampan Sasuke-Sama harus memiliki Humanoid yang pastinya tampan juga..." Jelas Sakura gelagapan.

Shikamaru menyeringai dan menggeser kursi Sakura dengan paksa. "Kau tahu? Aku mempunyai code yang mampu membuat pria ini terlihat jauh lebih tampan..."

"B-benarkah?!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Lihat ini..." Dengan lihai tangannya memasukan beberapa code dengan cepat, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika ia menekan tombol enter untuk menyetujui jika code ini tidak akan bisa diubah lagi.

Pupil mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika melihat tiga kumis kucing menghiasi di masing-masing pipinya

"SHIKAMARU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAANNN?!"

.

.

.

"_**System Control Navigation Laser. Detected. Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping. Detected."**_

_**"Microprocessor Hardware. Detected."**_

_**"Sensing. Proximity Sensor. Speed and Direction Sensor. Thermistor Sensor. Line Follower Sensor. Detected."**_

_**"Action. Effector and Actuator. Detected."**_

_**"Brains and Brawn. Software and Program Synchronized. Detected."**_

_**"Autonomy. Microcontroller. Detected."**_

_**"Status : No Glitch Detected. All Programs Functioning Normally on N-4rt."**_

Sasuke melangkah mendekat kearah Humanoid dengan seri N-4rt tercap di dadanya yang kini tengah bangkit dari wadah silinder dan berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Hitam dan biru saling beradu.

Ia menatap puas kearah N-4rt. Tidak menyangka sebuah mesin yang hancur total dengan besi-besi berkarat di seluruh tubuhnya kini telah dilapisi dengan Titanium kualitas terbaik dan terlihat begitu hidup.

Kerja kerasnya selama 5 hari sudah terbayar dengan sempurna, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya bergetar dan matanya sedikit memburam.

"N-4rt..."

Ucapnya pelan sebelum ia merasakan kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya.

Namun, sebuah tangan Titanium sudah terlebih dahulu dengan sigap menahan tubuh rampingnya untuk tidak membentur keatas lantai.

"_Sasuke..._"

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Glitch sebenarnya adalah semacam ketidak wajaran atau ketidak sesuaian dalam game. Bisa juga disebut sebagai kesalahan atau cacat yang biasa ditemukan dalam information game, sehingga mettlesome berjalan tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Dan karena Naruto disini adalah robot yang terbuat dari beberapa bagian robot lainnya yang memiliki kesalahancacat dalam pembuatannya, karena itu di pakai istilah **Glitch** :)


	2. II

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Memaafkanmu!" Geram Sakura dengan menunjuk kearah Shikamaru. matanya melirik tajam seakan menunjukan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini, masih tidak terima dengan 3 garis kumis kucing yang kini menghiasi dengan manis kulit sintetis buatannya.

Tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sakura dengan santainya Shikamaru menguap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya keatas kursi untuk melemaskan leher dan pundaknya terasa sangat kaku dan sakit.

"Apakah kau mendengarka–" Ledakan amarahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar cukup keras dari arah ruang kerjanya.

Dengan rasa kesal bercampur penasaran Sakura bangkit dari atas kursinya. Ini sudah pukul 2 malam dan ia yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Shikamaru di perusahaan ini.

"Sakura..." Panggil Shikamaru ketika sang Haruno berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Shh..." Dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya dan melambaikan tangannya memanggil Shikamaru, Sakura memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, tetapi rasa penasaran telah memenangkan pertandingan melawan rasa takut.

Pupil hijaunya bergerak dengan perlahan melihat ruangan kerjanya. Sedikit merasa lega ketika ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang 'tidak nyata'.

"Darimana suara itu berasal?" Sakura melangkah kearah meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Shikamaru kini mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia yakin sekali telinganya tidak salah dengar. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya.

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku yakin seka–" perkataannya kembali terhenti, ia terdiam dan mengernyit bingung. "Hey... Apakah ada orang lain disini?"

"Huh?"

Sakura menunjuk kearah kaca bertirai yang memisahkan ruangan kerja mereka dengan Sasuke. "Lihat, lampunya masih menyala, kau bisa melihat sedikit cahaya bukan?"

"Mungkin mereka lupa mematikannya." Sahut Shikamaru tidak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki, atau manusia, atau hantu, ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan, pupil hijaunya menatap lurus kearah pintu. "Aku akan keluar untuk memastikan. dan kau harus ikut tuan Nara." Perintahnya tegas.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Keluhnya pelan.

.

Mereka melangkah perlahan melalui lorong koridor kantor yang terlihat sepi, walaupun sebenarnya Shikamaru terbiasa pulang larut namun entah mengapa ia mereasa malam ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam biasanya.

"Shh..." Sakura kembali meletakan jari telujuk didepan bibirnya. "Kau dengar itu?" Bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru mengeryit dan mendengar secara seksama. Samar-samar kini ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun itu terdengar tidak seperti langkah kaki manusia pada umumnya.

"Itu suara langkah kaki yang sama." Sakura sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Dengan memberi kode kepada Shikamaru untuk diam ditempa sebelum menghilang kearah lorong koridor selatan untuk memastikan.

"..."

Cukup lama Shikamaru menunggu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri vending machine yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan menempelkan kartu FMIS miliknya ia menekan salah satu tombol dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah kopi kaleng hangat terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah telapak tangannya yang sudah lebih dahulu menunggu di bawah.

"Shika–!"

Tangan putih khas wanita tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, ia sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun ketika melihat rambut pink dihadapannya, ia tersadar jika bukanlah hantu yang menarik lengannya.

"Sakura? Hey, ada apa?" Ujarnya bingung ketika Sakura tidak melepas lengan kanannya.

"Aku menemukannya! Suara langkah kaki itu, Ia sedang berjalan kesana kemari membawa Sasuke-Sama yang tidak sadarkan diri. Cepatlah!"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Ini keadaan darurat, jadi cepatlah!" Tegas Sakura. "Pria malang, ia terlihat kebingungan kasihan sekali."

.

.

.

Melihat sesosok pria paruh baya berkacamata dengan jas putih dan stetoskop menggantung dilehernya terlihat keluar dari balik pintu, Sakura segera bangkit dari atas kursi dan berlari kearahnya.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-Sama?" Kedua tangannya sejak tadi tak henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Rasa khawatir, bersalah, dan ketakutan seakan tak henti menghantuinya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menepuk lembut bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur."

"Syukurlah..." Ucapnya penuh kelegaan. Ia bisa merasakan beban di bahunya terangkat secara perlahan. "Kau dengar itu? Mereka bilang Sasuke-Sama akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum kearah sang Humanoid yang kini mentap kearahnya tanpa merespon.

"Kusarankan untuk meninggalkan Uchiha-Sama agar ia bisa beristirahat. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Haruno-San."

"Selamat malam! Terima kasih banyak." Sakura membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik kearah pintu. Kedua pupil hijaunya mengintip sosok pria tampan yang kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur dari balik pintu.

"Kau tahu? Aku membuat banyak masalah." Ucap Sakura lirih seraya menatap sendu kearah sang Humanoid di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bersedih, Kau terlihat begitu sempurna, namun Sasuke harus membayarmu dengan kesehatannya."

Kedua iris biru sang robot menatapnya sendu.

"Hey, kau bisa melakukan hal itu dengan matamu?" Sakura tersenyum kagum dan sedikit tidak percaya. "Sasuke pasti sangat menyukaimu hingga ia melakukan semua hal ini huh?" Lanjutnya lagi sedikit menggoda dengan menyikut tubuh sang Humanoid. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali. Ini sangat larut. Para pasien tentu tidak ingin melihat Humanoid tanpa Outer sepertimu melangkah kesana-kemari pada pukul 2 malam." Ia memukul lembut dada sang Humanoid sebelum melangkah kearah lift.

"..."

Namun langkah Sakura terhenti ketika ia menyadari tidak ada tubuh Titanium yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayolah..."

Sang Humanoid terdiam dan hanya menatap kearah pintu dimana Sasuke terbaring lemah didalam sana.

"Sasuke-Sama akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku." Ia berbicara dengan nada lembut seraya menghampiri sang Humanoid. "Lagipula kau mendengar apa yang dokter katakan tadi bukan?" Ia menyipitkan matanya dan membaca tulisan yang menghiasi dada sang Humanoid. "N4-rt?"

N4-rt hanya terdiam dan menatapnya, kedua pupil birunya terlihat ragu.

"Whoa, Aku tidak menyangka ia memberimu label N4-rt. Kau seharusnya berbangga." Goda Sakura lagi. "Ayo, kau harus kembali bersamaku. Sasuke butuh istirahat total."

Pada akhirnya, dengan langkah kecil dan mata yang terpejam, Humanoid berlabel N4-rt di dadanya mengikuti sang wanita berambut pink.

.

"Shikaaamaruuu~!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri sesosok pria yang berdiri di halaman parkir dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana, ia terlihat cukup kedinginan hingga hidungnya memerah.

"Ck, kalian lama sekali." Protesnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Neji dan memberitahukan tentang keadaan Sasuke, ia akan datang 20 menit lagi." Lanjut Shikamaru seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Pria itu, benar-benar over protective dengan Sasuke-Sama. Menyebalkan sekali." Sahut Sakura sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk N4-rt. "Dan Maafkan kami, N4-rt sepertinya tidak ingin terpisah dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi karena ia sedikit sulit memprogram perintahku." Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah memastikan N4-rt duduk dikursi penumpang ia menarik safetybeltnya.

"Kau masih beruntung bisa membawanya kembali." Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Eh...? Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua Humanoid milik Sasuke, terpogram hanya mampu menjalani dan menjawab perintahnya. Hingga ia mengganti program ketika robot siap di luncurkan." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu? N4-rt hanya bisa memprogram perintah yang dikatakan Sasuke-Sama? Kau tahu darimana hal seperti itu?"

"Semua orang mengetahui hal itu Sakura." Sahutnya singkat.

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah sosok robot di belakangnya bingung. "T-tapi N4-rt, ia memahami kata-kata perintahku."

"Mungkin kau hanya beruntung."

Sakura berniat membuka mulutnya, namun ia kembali terdiam dan menoleh kearah kursi penumpang. Menatap N4-rt yang kini balik menatapnya bingung. Beberapa bulir air telihat menetes dari kepala N4-rt. Terlihat seperti kaleng yang dilapisi dengan embun.

"N4-rt, apakah kau kedinginan? Kasihan sekali, tubuhmu sampai mengeluarkan embun seperti itu." Ujar Sakura pelan. Ia mencari selembar sapu tangan dari dalam tas dan mengusapnya lembut keseluruh wajah N4-rt.

"Ia tidak akan merasakan dingin Sakura." Sambar Shikamaru.

"Tetapi lihatlah dia, kasihan sekali. N4-rt sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan alisnya aneh mendengar ucapan sang Haruno. "Hey Shikamaru. kau lelah tidak?"

"Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana jika..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya ragu. Masih tidak yakin untuk menyampaikan perkataannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat N4-rt seperti itu. Kau bisa bayangkan jika seseorang bertelanjang bulat dan berjalan kesana-kemari. Err– membayangkannya saja aku tidak mampu. Pasti kedinginan dan memalukan. Bukankah itu mengerikan?" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Jadi mau kah kau–"

"Kau memintaku untuk memasang Outer N4-rt bukan?" Potongnya singkat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sang Nara. "Wahh. Kau sangat hebat. kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

"..."

"Hehe... Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Nyalahkan mobilnya and Lets go!" Teriak Sakura semangat.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Sahut Shikamaru pelan. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan wanita berambut pink di sebelahnya.

.

Shikamaru menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil salah satu cairan tidak berwarna beserta kacamata lab miliknya dari dalam lemari kaca.

"N4-rt, kau duduk disini ok?"

Sesekali ia menahan tawanya melihat Sakura bersusah payah memerintahkan N4-rt untuk duduk didalam sebuah tabung yang biasa mereka gunakan ketika memasang Outer.

"Ini sedikit lebih sulit karena ia hidup." Bisik Sakura pelan dengan penekanan lebih di akhir kalimat seraya mengambil kacamata lab miliknya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Mau tidak mau harus membujuknya, bukankah ini idemu?" Jawab Shikamaru sedikit sarkastik, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung dan tangan yang terkepal ia berbalik menghampiri N4-rt. "Baiklahhh! Aku akan melakukannya! Kau lihat dan perhatikan!"

"N4-rt, Kau duduk disini, karena kami akan membuatmu menjadi sempurna."

Tidak ada respon. Hanya kedua pupil biru yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau... Duduk... Disini... Ok?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sakura menarik rambutnya frustasi. Namun sesaat kemudian senyuman lebar mengembang dari bibirnya teringat akan sesuatu. "Sasuke-Sama akan menyukaimu! Ya! ia akan kagum melihatmu. Ia berkata padaku jika melihatmu seperti ini membuatnya sedikit takut." Bohong Sakura panjang lebar.

Pupil biru sang Humanoid terlihat berbinar ketika mendengar ucapan sang Haruno. Ia segera berbalik dan masuk kedalam tabung.

"Berhasil?!" Ia bertepuk tangan dan melompat kegirangan. "Tidak kusangka jika aku tahu akan semudah itu, sudah kulakukan sejak awal." Ujar Sakura penuh dengan euforia.

"Kau hanya beruntung." Goda Shikamaru dengan memasukan kode kedalam komputer miliknya. Pandangan matanya tak henti beralih dari selembar kertas berisikan kode miliknya dan juga layar komputer.

"Tidak." Sahut Sakura cepat dengan gelengan lembut. "Aku tahu Ia melakukannya untuk Sasuke. Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Ia mengenakan kacamata labnya dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol yang terdapat di sisi kanan tabung.

"Aku akan memulainya." Shikamaru memberi tanda dengan jari tangannya jika ia telah siap dengan seluruh Outernya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati wanita berambut pink ini menyambungkan sebuah kabel berwarna putih kearah leher N4-rt. Tidak lupa juga ia memberi tanda sebuah titik-titik kecil berwarna putih yang berguna untuk menandai dimana Actuator terletak dan mereview secara 3D seluruh hasil kerja mereka di seluruh wajah N4-rt. "Baiklah! menurutmu warna rambut apa yang cocok dengannya?"

"Terserahmu saja."

"Bagaimana jika hitam? Seperti Sasuke-Sama kyaaa~ mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Dengan kedua tangan di pipi, Sakura bisa memastikan wajahnya memerah saat ini.

Tanpa merespon Shikamaru hanya memberikan tatapan aneh.

"U-uh, maksudku akan menjadi teman yang serasi." Jelasnya sedikit kaku dengan tangan kanan di belakang kepalanya menggaruk kecil.

Shikamaru masih tak merespon dan masih dengan tatapan mata yang sama.

"Apakah bukan ide yang bagus?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana jika seperti rambutku saja?"

"N4-rt akan membencimu." Jawabnya langsung.

"Hey!" Bentaknya tidak terima. "Lalu bagaimana jika blonde? Kurasa itu akan cocok dengan kulitnya." Dengan sedikit lirikan dan kedipan kearah N4-rt Sakura bisa memastikan jika pirang adalah warna yang sempurna bagi Naruto.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak buruk."

"Baiklah! Sudah di putuskan!" Sakura kembali berteriak semangat. Tidak peduli jika ia berteriak pada pukul 3 pagi. "N4-rt. Sekarang pejamkan matamu karena ini akan sedikit sakit. kami akan bekerja sekarang." Dengan menekan code angka ia tersenyum lirih. Merasa tidak tega karena harus menonaktifkan seluruh program N4-rt demi kelancaran pekerjaannya.

_**Attention. All Program and System Shutdown due Installations Outer Progress.**_

"Shika kau siap?" Setelah melihat kode 'OK' yang diberikan Shikamaru, Sakura menekan tombol enter dan aliran listrik segera mengalir mengikuti kabel berwarna putih yang tersambung secara langsung dengan Brains and Brawn. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' dengan sangat perlahan kelopak mata N4-rt menutup.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, N4-rt."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah lorong sebelum pintu terbuka diikuti dengan seorang pria berseragam hijau khas rumah sakit yang muncul dari baliknya dengan raut wajah pucat pasi.

"Maafkan kami, mereka mengetahuinya."

Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya sejak tadi tak henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin seakan ia memiliki masalah yang cukup berat ketika pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela balik menoleh kearahnya.

"K-kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan berita ini dari mass media." Sambungnya lagi terbata.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana?" Dengan nada yang sangat rendah pria berambut hitam ini menyahut dan menunjuk keluar jendela. Beberapa pria dan wanita berkelompok dengan membawa camera dan catatan milik mereka masing-masing. Jumlahnya bertambah setiap menit. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk.

"M-maafkan kami Neji-Sama, k-kami akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuat mereka mempercayai jika berita ini hanyalah kabar burung."

Tanpa mempedulikan pria berbaju hijau yang membungkuk dihadapannya ia balik menatap keluar jendela. Menatap tajam kearah gerombolan manusia di bawah sana sebelum menoleh kearah kasur dimana seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berparas tampan terbaring lemah diatasnya.

Tanpa bersuara dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya terjulur ragu seakan ingin menyentuh wajah seputih porslen itu. Namun ia kembali menarik tangannya ketika suara dari dalam TV menarik perhatiannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu CEO FMIS Corp Uchiha Fugaku dikabarkan masuk kedalam Konoha Hospital pada pukul 2 dini hari. Saksi menyatakan ia dibawa oleh kedua anak buahnya dan juga sebuah Humanoid yang sepertinya tidak serupa dengan Humanoid sebelumnya. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini? Apakah Humanoid itu kreasi terbaru Uchiha Sasuke? Atau...? Tetap bersama kami untuk mengetahui kelanju–"

Jarinya menyentuh benda tipis berlayar datar di genggaman tangannya sebelum melemparnya kesembarang arah.

.

.

.

"Actuator Point Three, Five, Zero. Point Seven, Six, Four. Point Eight, Ten, Fourteen. Tetap tidak berfungsi!"

Wanita dengan rambut seperti permen karet melempar kacamata miliknya keatas lantai frustasi. Bahunya telihat naik turun dengan cepat, pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal sangat ini.

"Bagaimana N4-rt bisa menunjukan ekspresi nanti?! Raut wajah senang, sedih, da–"

"Pergilah beristirahat, aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Melihat seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas memotong perkataannya dan segera melepas Outer yang telah terpasang sempurna diwajah N4-rt, kekesalan wanita 21 tahun ini terlihat semakin memuncak.

"Kau! Kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku, huh?! Karena itu kau selalu mengambil semuanya tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?! Biar kuberi tahu padamu tuan Nara! Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini seorang diri! Dan aku. tidak. butuh. bantuanmu!" Bentaknya dengan jari menunjuk kearah wajah sang pria. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan berteriak layaknya orang gila pada pukul 6 pagi.

Tanpa menunjukan ekspresinya, pria bermarga Nara ini keluar dari dalam tabung dan kembali kemeja kerjanya dengan satu cup kopi hangat. "Baiklah."

"H-huh?"

Dengan menyesap kopi miliknya ia menoleh dan menatap partner kerjanya yang sedang terdiam ke bingungan. "Apa yang kuntunggu Sakura? Cepatlah selesaikan." Ujarnya dengan suara datar.

"E-eh?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, masih dengan wajah bingungnya ia melangkah perlahan menuju N4-rt, tidak mengerti mengapa rasa amarahnya tiba-tiba menghilang melihat respon sang Nara dan tergantikan dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"Sial." Ujarnya sangat pelan seraya melepas kulit sintetis yang hampir terlepas setengahnya dari wajah N4-rt.

Dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati ia kembali mengecek satu persatu Actuator yang terpasang di balik kulit. Walaupun kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung matanya yang menghitam dari pantulan cermin, tidak sedikitpun ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. N4-rt adalah hal penting baginya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa. Karena itu ketika Actuator yang terletak di wajah N4-rt tidak berfungsi ia merasa kesal dan frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat N4-rt terlihat sempurna. Ia tahu bagaimanapun juga N4-rt hanyalah sebuah mesin yang di program menyerupai manusia dan tidak sempurna layaknya manusia biasa. Namun ia tetap yakin, N4-rt adalah Humanoid tiruan manusia yang paling sempurna.

.

"Point Three, Five, Zero. Point Seven, Six, Four. Point Eight, Ten, Fourteen."

Jari telunjuknya memasukan beberapa code perintah di layar sentuh yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya dan tersambung kedalam tabung. 45 menit telah terlewati begitu cepat. Berkali-kali juga ia mencoba dan gagal, namun tetap tidak menyerah.

Setelah memastikan semuanya OK dengan menyipitkan mata ia menatap takut-takut kearah wajah N4-rt. "Kuharap ini berhasil." Bisiknya pelan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Berekspresilah N4-rt." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan menekan 4 digit code yang akan secara langsung memberi tahunya apakah ia sukses kali ini.

Tanpa disangka kali ini harapannya terkabul. Kedua kelopak mata N4-rt terbuka, sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman kecil.

Pupil hijaunya menatap tanpa berkedip, tidak percaya melihat perubahan pada raut wajah N4-rt. "A-aku berhasil?" Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, sedikit kesulitan untuk menekan beberapa tombol lainnya. "Aku berhasil!" Ia bebalik, melempar benda di tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur diatas kursinya. "Shika aku berhasil!" Teriak Sakura kencang tepat di wajah sang Nara, membuat pria yang berstatus sebagai partner kerjanya ini terkejut dan hampir terjatuh dari atas kursi.

"Aku telah memasang Actuator dengan sempurna!" Kedua tangannya menunjuk kearah tabung. "Kau bisa lihat disana? N4-rt kini memiliki ekspresi! Ia bisa tersenyum, bersedih dan hal lainnya seperti sesosok manusia sempurna pada umumnya!"

Melihat sang Nara menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, dengan brutal ia menggoyangkan bahu Shikamaru. "Buka matamu! Lihatlah N4-rt!"

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Protes Shikamaru dengan menepis kedua tangan Sakura pelan ia kembali menyamankan tubuhnya keatas kursi. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia sadar, sehebat apapun ia bertengkar dengan Sang Nara, semua keadaan akan kembali seperti normal tidak lama setelah itu. Dengan memainkan ujung rambutnya ia berlari kecil kearah N4-rt. "Baiklah! Kau bisa mendapatkan tidurmu sekarang tuan Nara, karena aku dan N4-rt akan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan! Oh ya, dan aku akan meminjam pakaian milikmu dari locker untuk N-4rt."

"Terserahmu saja." Dengan memejamkan mata, Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Psst– hey lihat pria itu."

"Aku sedang melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Sepertinya ia salah satu ilmuan yang bekerja di FMIS Corp. Lihatlah jas putih yang ia kenakan."

"Tebakanmu sepertinya benar, ia terlihat sempurna."

Sakura menyeringai kecil kearah kerumunan wanita yang sejak tadi menatap lapar kearah N4-rt. Ia merasa sangat puas karena ia berhasil mengelabui seluruh pasang mata yang sejak tadi tertuju kearah pria disampingnya ketika ia dan N4-rt menapakan kakinya dilahan parkir.

Tubuh tegap dan tinggi, wajah yang sempurna dan proposional, rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan dan kulit tan yang terlihat sexy, serta jas putih dengan lambang FMIS Corp yang kenakan N4-rt, membuatnya terlihat sempurna. tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika pria di sebelahnya ini adalah sebuah robot type Humanoid.

"Kau lihat itu N4-rt? Semua mata tertuju padamu." Dengan enteng Sakura menepuk lengan kekar berkulit tan disebelahnya. "Outer milikku dan Shikamaru memang sempurna." Puji dirinya sendiri. "Terasa seperti kulit sungguhan bukan? Lembut dan kencang. Kau harusnya mengikuti agensi model ketika Sasuke-Sama sudah merubah programmu nanti." Dengan mata berbinar binar dan pipi yang memerah, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mulai memanjakan hatinya dengan berkhayal. Tidak peduli dengan N4-rt yang kini sedang menoleh kearahnya bingung.

"Apakah wanita itu kekasihnya? Beruntung sekali dia."

"Tidak mungkin. Pria itu terlihat kaku dan tidak peduli dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih? Lagipula wanita itu terlalu jelek untuknya."

"Kau benar, wanita itu terlalu jelek untuknya."

Namun khayalan indah itu seakan menghilang karena ia merasa sedikit terhina ketika berdiri berdampingan dengan pria sempurna di sampingnya ini.

"Wajahmu tidak semanis bibirmu." Dengan wajah masam ia menarik lengan N4-rt, meninggalkan kedua wanita yang kini menatapnya bingung. Ia melangkah cepat menuju lobby, namun beberapa pria dengan camera di bahu mereka menabrak tubuhnya kasar hingga isi tas miliknya jatuh dan tercecer dilantai.

"Maafkan kami Nona manis!"

Sakura menyentuh lengan kirinya dan menatap tajam tiga orang pria yang kini membungkuk minta maaf kearahnya sebelum berlari.

"Hey–! Kembali kau! Dasar kalian mahluk tidak berguna! Percuma saja kalian memiliki mata!" Teriaknya kesal. Dengan helaan napas ia berjongkok dan memunguti satu-persatu benda miliknya. "Brengsek sekali, ada apa dengan mereka? Lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan di Rumah Sakit seperti ini."

"Bahkan kau tidak membantuku N4-rt." Keluhnya pelan sebelum bangkit dari atas tanah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau hanya akan merespon untuk Sasuke-Sama." Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan melangkah gontai meninggalkan N4-rt. "Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebelum mengunjungi Sasuke-Sama. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia melihatku seperti ini. Kau tunggu aku disini OK?"

.

Sakura melihat pantulannya di cermin, wajah kusut dengan kantung mata hitam dan rambut yang tidak rapih. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak heran orang memanggilnya jelek ketika ia berdampingan dengan N4-rt. Perlahan ia menyisir rambutnya, lalu menyembunyikan kekurangan di wajahnya dengan menggunakan make up. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, dengan mengangkat sudut bibirnya ia melangkah percaya diri dari dalam toilet.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok pria berambut panjang menoleh kearahnya.

"N-Neji-San?"

"Haruno?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin Neji melihat N4-rt untuk saat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapnya berbasa-basi. kedua pupil hijaunya sedari tadi tak henti melirik kearah N4-rt yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Neji.

"Sasuke–"

"Ahh Sasuke-Sama." Selanya dengan mengangguk. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersadar jika kalimatnya terdengar sangat bodoh. "M-maksudku bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-Sama?"

Neji terdiam sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ia masih beristirahat." Sahutnya datar.

"B-begitu rupanya." Sakura tertawa kaku, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. "A-aku kesini untuk melakukan check-up rutin." Bohongnya. Namun melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan Neji, dengan cepat ia memutar pikirannya. "Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika makan siang bersama?" Dengan lancang ia mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Neji. "A-aku akan mentraktirmu untuk ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi Seniorku selama ini." Dengan senyuman lebarnya ia mulai menarik lengan Neji.

"Tapi aku..."

"Ahh jangan khawatir." Sakura tertawa kaku. "Ini tidak akan lama..." Dengan melirik kearah N4-rt dan memastikan jika ia masih berada disana, secara perlahan Sakura menarik masuk Neji kedalam rencananya.

.

"Bukankah makanan ini lezat Neji-san?"

Sebisa mungkin Sakura mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. Dengan berpura-pura ia terlihat menikmati hidangan dihadapannya dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Tidak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Neji-san kau seharusnya beristirahat sejenak, biar aku dan Shikamaru yang akan menjaga Sasuke malam ini." Sakura berbasa-basi dengan senyuman manisnya. Berharap pria berambut panjang didepannya segera pergi sehingga ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya.

"Bukankah kalian memiliki tugas di kantor?"

Respon Neji dengan suara datarnya membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "A-ah itu, kebetulan kami sudah menyelesaikannya." Bohongnya dengan menyilangkan kedua jari dibawah meja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan robot itu?"

Tanpa memberitahu secara spesifik Sakura tahu jika robot yang dimaksud oleh Neji adalah N4-rt.

"Ia sedang bersama Shikamaru di lab." Sedatar mungkin Sakura menjawab walaupun jantungnya tidak tenang sedari tadi.

"Apakah kalian berniat membuat Outer untuk benda itu?"

Sakura menunduk sekilas, menyembunyikan raut wajah tidak terima dengan perkataan Neji sebelum ia tersenyum lebar dan memakan hidangan dihadapannya tak peduli. "Maafkan aku. tetapi ia bukanlah benda melainkan salah satu bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Hahaha..."

Sakura meletakan garpunya dan melirik aneh kearah Neji.

"Hanya kau dan Sasuke yang mengatakan benda mati adalah keluarga."

Sakura sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin itu karena kami menyukai hal yang sama."

"Sasuke tidak terlahir untuk menyukai hal yang ia lakukan sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Ia membenci lmuwan dan selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti salah satu dari mereka kepadaku."

Sakura terdiam. hanya menatap kearah wajah Neji yang kini melembut, tidak mengerti harus merespon apa.

"Berkali-kali Itachi membujuknya, namun selalu gagal. Sasuke bilang jika ia menjadi Ilmuwan seperti kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya, maka ia akan kesepian dan tidak punya teman."

"L-lalu, mengapa Sasuke-Sama kini...?"

"Itu semua terjadi ketika Sasuke membuat rencana untuk mengagalkan percobaan Itachi. Ia membawaku kedalam Lab saat Itachi beristirahat di malam hari." Sudut bibir Neji sedikit terangkat, mengingat memory yang ia miliki dimasa kecilnya bersama Sasuke. "Dengan mengendap-ngendap Sasuke mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia yang terletak di atas meja, dan aku menjaga pintu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari jauh, hanya saja aku melihat cahaya biru didalam genggaman tangannya ketika ia berlari menghampiriku."

"Cahaya biru?"

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Esok harinya ia menunjukan benda itu padaku. Sebuah Crystal jernih berwarna biru didalam telapak tangannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajahnya senang dan takjub seperti itu. Dan aku juga tidak bertanya mengapa. Hanya saja sejak saat itu aku tahu jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dan juga Itachi."

"Dan terbentuklah FMIS Corp!" Sambung Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. "Jadi begitu rupanya, aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke-Sama memiliki masa kecil yang sangat manis bersama N–" Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya tersadar. Hampir saja ia salah menyebutkan nama. dengan canggung menenggak air dari gelas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maksudku bersama Neji-san."

Tahu jika posisinya berbahaya saat ini ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku melihat beberapa wartawan di lobby. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan disini." Sekilas ia melirik kearah raut wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Mereka disini untuk Sasuke." Sahut Neji singkat.

"Sasuke-Sama?" Ulang Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian secara tidak sengaja ia melirik kearah Hologram yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kedua pupil hijaunya menatap diam membaca baris demi baris sebuah artikel yang tertulis disana.

"Kejam sekali!" Teriaknya keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearahnya. "Sasuke-Sama sedang sakit dan mereka menginginkan berita kepastian hanya karena seseorang melihat Humanoid itu membawanya kesini?!"

"Sakura pelankan suaramu." Ujar Neji malu.

"Seharusnya mereka mempedulikan Sasuke-Sama terlebih dahulu setelah itu mereka boleh mencari berita tentang N4–"

Kedua pupil hijaunya membulat sempurna mengingat jika kini N4-rt sedang berdiam diri menunggunya untuk kembali. "Oh tidak..."

Tanpa pamit ia mendorong kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan Neji seorang diri. Bayangan negatif kini menghampiri otaknya tanpa henti. Ia tahu bagaimana pun juga robot memiliki pikirannya sendiri dan tidak seperti manusia. Ditambah lagi dengan program miliknya yang belum diubah dan hanya mampu mematuhi perintah yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan N4-rt, ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"N4-rt!"

Ia berteriak ketika berlari sepanjang koridor. Berharap jika 'Pria Tampan' yang sebelumnya berada di sampingnya masih berdiri dan menunggunya. Namun sayang ketika ia kembali, kedua pupil hijaunya tak lagi melihat sosok itu disana.

"N4-rt!"

"N4-rt dimana kau?!" Dengan napas terengah. Sakura hanya mampu menatap kearah pintu kaca dimana beberapa wartawan berdiri disana.

.

.

.

Ditengah ruangan bercat putih seorang pria terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan selimut, kelopak matanya menghitam, kedua pipinya terlihat lebih cekung dari biasanya, dan bibirnya terlihat pucat. Tangan kirinya terinfus oleh cairan berwarna putih bening.

"..."

Jari telunjuknya bergerak perlahan diatas sprei berwarna putih bersih. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

"Hhh..."

Hembusan napas enteng terdengar dari bibir pucatnya yang kering sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menampilkan kedua onyx miliknya.

"..."

Bukan langit-langit putih bersih, ataupun cahaya lampu yang pertama ia lihat. Namun wajah sesosok pria yang kini berada tepat diatasnya.

Ia kembali terdiam. Ada jeda sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya dengan suara parau.

"...Siapa kau...?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Special Thanks To : i'm on, CA Moccachino, yassir2374, suiras, rikarika, Aicinta, Ivy Bluebell, Nao, Oranyellow-chan, alta0sapphire, Akasaka Kirachiha, , Kim Tria, Series 480, himekaruLI, Dewi15, Shinchan Yuuichi, narusasu, Kagaari, Silent reader, ClapJun, Guest(1), Rohhaluss, Guest(2), EthanXel, Guest(3), CrowCakes, Shikawa, NamiMirushi, Angelkyute56, Natsume Yuka, Naminamifrid, Guest(4), Guest(5), Imyourfans, Fro Nekota, Guest(6), Sasofi No Danna, Black2Dstya, Ndah D. Amay, Xilu, Collin Blown YJ, sekikaoru, Dan semua yang sudah membaca, memfavfollow.


End file.
